(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An acceleration sensor may determine whether an object connected to the acceleration sensor receives a force in any direction by measuring an inertial force applied in a predetermined direction. Conventionally, a mechanical acceleration sensor including a weight has been used, and an acceleration sensor of a micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) type that may be manufactured through a semiconductor process has recently been used.
However, since a manufacturing process of the acceleration sensor of the MEMS type vertically transfers a structure to be cut out in a vertical direction, there is a problem that it is difficult to construct a delicate structure in the vertical direction compared with a planar direction. Accordingly, when high precision is not required, the acceleration sensor of the planar direction may be vertically mounted to measure movement of the vertical direction. However, when applying this method, an error may be generated in an assembly process, and there is a problem that the structure may be weak against impact or vibration.
Accordingly, an acceleration sensor capable of measuring acceleration in both the horizontal and vertical directions and being easily manufactured, and a manufacturing method thereof, are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.